In agriculture, one current means of irrigating a field includes a mobile irrigation sprinkler, typically a pivot sprinkler system. The mobile irrigation sprinkler moves across a field and sprinkles water onto the crops planted in the field. The mobile irrigation sprinkler has wheels which provide a means for the irrigation sprinkler to move as the irrigation sprinkler irrigates the field with sprinkled water.
As the mobile irrigation sprinkler wheels traverse the field, ruts and grooves typically embed into the field, creating well-worn tracks. These tracks become ruts and grooves at an elevation below the remainder of the field. In time, the ruts and grooves grow deeper and deeper.
The ruts and grooves fill with water when it rains and during irrigation sprinkler operations. The water falling into the ruts and grooves is to some extent wasted, as it does not come into close enough contact with the plants that need the water. Further, the ruts and grooves, being comprised of dirt, become muddy. Movement of the mobile irrigation sprinkler through the muddy ruts and grooves becomes difficult as the irrigation sprinkler wheels become bogged down the in mud and dirt in the ruts and grooves. Much effort, time and money can be wasted extracting the mobile irrigation sprinkler wheels from the muddy ruts and grooves. The effort, time and money required to maintain mobile irrigation sprinkler movement could be better used for other purposes. Thus, there is a long felt need to save water, effort, time and money in the current mobile irrigation system agricultural arts.